Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Pirates Ahoy!
'Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: Pirates Ahoy! '''is the tenth film of ''The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends, The Eds and the kids are caught in the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle, while vacationing on a creepy eerie cruise, with ghost, pirates, and monsters. Summary Astrocartographer, Robert Seer, is in his quarters, trying to make sense of an old, bizarre star map which he recently acquired. The ship sails into a sinister fog, and is soon engulfed. A ghostly pirate brig appears next to the ship, and zombie pirates swarm the ship. The crew disappears while Seer hides in his quarters with the star map. The villainous Captain Greenbeard enters the quarters, along with his cockney first mate, the aptly named Stick Leg. The pirates cannot find Seer, who overhears that the pirates are looking for him and the map. The pirates give up the search and scuttle the ship, and return to their brig and disappear into the fog. Seer escapes to a life raft, and is marooned on the open sea. The next day, Rolf is treating The Eds and the kids to share in his birthday present; a mystery cruise, compliments of his parents. While preparing for the ship launch, Ed and Eddy have a creepy encounter with a sinister-looking cloaked man, who the duo are sure is up to no good. The Eds and the kids meet the bubbly and hyper Cruise Director, Mara Mc. Crew, and the captain, Benchley. The Captain declares they are bound for the Bermuda Triangle, and Mc. Crew promises some creepy intrigue. A montage of sloppy "mysteries" that are staged by Mc. Crew and Captain Benchley follow, which the Eds and the kids solve with ease. This peeves the other guests, who have no mysteries to solve, as they are all wrapped up on the first day. Soon they rescue Seer, who spins his tale of the ghost pirates. The Eds and the kids naturally assume that this is a setup to another mystery. Mc. Crew and Benchley are obviously puzzled and have no idea who the man is. He is taken below deck as a man in a jetpack appears from the sky and lands on deck. He turns out to be Frill Redman, an English playboy and billionaire who is known to be fun-loving yet eccentric. He plans to stay on the ship as well. That night, the Eds and the kids attend a costume party dinner. The creepy cloaked man appears on stage, who turns out to be Mr. Hypnoguy, a famous hypnotist. The Eds are picked from the audience to demonstrate his powers, but they prove immune to his hypnotism: yet the audience falls under the trance, except for the kids, Seer, and Rolf's Dad, who were looking a different direction. Hypnoguy dispels the hypnotism and disappears in a puff of smoke. The creepy fog then appears and swallows the cruise ship. The ghost pirates return and wreak havoc, chasing the cruise guests about, who all mysteriously disappear. A thunderstorm also begins. Rolf's parents are kidnapped, and the pirates retreat back to the brig and leave. At this time, the Eds and the kids realize it is not a sham mystery but a real one, and they and Seer are the only ones left aboard. With his help, they follow the glowing trail left by the brig and arrive in a secret harbor. There, they find Seer's old ship, and then are captured by the ghost pirates, who take them aboard their brig. The pirates are looking to find the Heaven's Light, a meteorite of mystic power, which fell into the triangle ages ago and could be pinpointed by using Seer's map. They need both the map and Seer to find it. The Eds and the kids are tied to the mast along with Rolf's Dad, but there are no other cruise guests around. The brig enters the heart of the triangle, and begins to see ghosts from the triangle: The USS Cyclops (AC-4), Flight 19, even a sea serpent. Amidst this, the gang manages to escape and explore below deck. They find a lot of modern equipment that was obviously used to project the ghost images just witnessed. The ship enters an odd ring of rocks, and pulls up the Heaven's Light, which glows yellow. The Eds, the kids and Rolf's Dad then engineer a trap, which predictably fails. The pirates then attempt to re-capture the Eds and the kids and Rolf's Dad, leading to a chase, in which the entire pirate crew are captured. Captain Greenbeared is revealed to be Redman, and Stick Leg is revealed to be Hypnoguy. The rest of the pirates are the cruise guests (including the Captain, Mc. Crew, and Rolf's Mom), shipmates of Seer, and past conquests of the pirates. Redman explains that Hypnoguy convinced him (and likely hypnotized him) that he was the reincarnation of a pirate from years ago, and could use the meteor to teleport back in time. The crew were just hypnosis victims under Hypnoguy's power. This is because when Hypnoguy hypnotized the guests, he made it so he could control them, even after they were released from the trance. Hypnoguy's motive was that the meteor itself was pure gold and he was going to steal it to make himself rich. At this time, a fierce storm hits, and the gang deduces the forces of the triangle want the meteor back, so they drop it back in the water, and some steering by Double D narrowly gets the brig out of the ring as it crumbles into the sea. The story ends as the cruise guests are now using the brig as a large party boat as they sail back to Miami to drop off Redman and Hypnoguy to the authorities. Cast and character Category:Movies Category:The movie Category:The New Adventures of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends Category:PG Category:PG-13